


Violet

by LauLilly



Series: Keith x Reader [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Keith is too cute, ahhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauLilly/pseuds/LauLilly
Summary: "What Is It?""...I love you."





	Violet

Violet,

That's what color his eyes were,

You often found yourself drowning In those beautiful eyes.

Those eyes showed much emotion to you,

And those eyes belonged to your loved one.

"Y/N?"

"H-Huh?" 

"What's wrong?" Your raven-haired boyfriend put a hand to your forehead, "You keep staring, are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine....Just.."

"Just what...?"

"...Your eyes are pretty."

"..Where did....- Where did that even....come from?"

You smiled softly, your boyfriend turned his head away from you, you couldn't see his face but you knew he was blushing.

"Keith?"

"What Is It?"

"...I love you."

You grin, before jumping In surprise when he turned around and wrapped his arms around you.

"....You're too precious...You know that?"

You giggle softly.

Yes,

Violet Is officially your favorite color.


End file.
